What's Halloween?
by PurpleCielo1117
Summary: It's Halloween tonight! Reborn is forced to stay home to look after his nephew, Tsuna while his sister, Nana is out dating. R27 Fluff. Parental!Reborn, Child!Tsuna. [One Shot] [Complete]


**Title : What's Halloween?**

**Author : PurpleCielo1117**

**Summary : It's Halloween tonight! Reborn is forced to stay home to look after his nephew, Tsuna while his sister, Nana is out dating. R27 Fluff. Parental!Reborn, Child!Tsuna.**

**Rating : K+**

**Pairing : Parental!R27**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! KHR! belongs to its rightful owner, Akira Amano.**

**A/N Happy Halloween guys! So here's a fic with R27 fluff!( I hope it's fluffy.)**

* * *

><p>"Ne, ne, Reborn!" A high-pitched, girly voice rang.<p>

Reborn looked down at where the voice came from. He closed the book he was reading after putting a bookmark between the pages he was reading.

A brunette with big, round, brown-coloured orbs was tugging at his sleeves with a smile on his face.

"What is it?" He replied with his husky voice.

"What's Halloween?" His nephew asked as he tilt his head to one side.

Reborn closed his eyes and sighed. He hated explaining things, especially when he's not in a good mood.

He was supposed to be hanging out with his friends, not babysitting his nephew here, alone. Its been so long since he came home, he was always at Italy for work. All because of his sister wanting to go on a date with his husband, he was now stuck here.

When Reborn reopened his eyes, the pair of eyes was still looking at him. It was full of curiosity, expectant and innocent.

"Halloween is..." Reborn paused and a thought occurred. "A day where ghosts and monsters capture kids and eat them alive." He finished quickly.

"Hieee!" Tsuna shrieked. "R-R-Really?" He jumped onto Reborn's lap just now and was currently gripping his suit due to his fear.

"Yes. Especially kids aged around 6." Reborn answered with a smirk. "Are you scared, Tsuna?" The raven asked amusingly.

"I am...But if uncle is here, I guess I'm not scared anymore!" The brunette answered with a bright smile.

Reborn was surprised with his answer. The nephew he knew was a coward and a boy who shrieks a lot. He was scared of almost everything. Well, Reborn had a lot of fun scaring him throughout the years though.

The raven proceeds to pat the boy's fluffy brown hair. The brunette grinned at the raven's gesture.

_*Rumbles*_

The brunette avoided eye contact and blushed a little.

Reborn picked him up and placed him on the ground before standing up. He disappeared through the door and Tsuna followed suit.

Both of them appeared at the kitchen. Reborn was looking into the fridge for the food his sister had prepared for the both of them.

Tsuna was opening the microwave but it was difficult for him due to his height.

When Reborn found the food, he walked towards the microwave to heat them up. He put it in and closed it. After setting the degree, he picked Tsuna up and let him push the 'Start' button.

Reborn leaned against the wall while waiting and found it rather cute for Tsuna to imitate him. The little brunette ran up to his room and came back with a over sized black fedora which Reborn assumed it to be Iemitsu's.

So both of them are now leaning against the wall, fedoras shadowing their eyes and crossing their arms without uttering a single word.

_*Ding Dong*_

"I'll get it!" Tsuna ran off to the front door before Reborn could say anything.

_*Ding*_

Reborn took the heated food out of the microwave.

Reborn remembered something all of a sudden. "Ah. Tsu-"

"HIEEEEEEE!" A loud, high-pitched shriek pierced Reborn's ear.

"Too late." Reborn walked with quick steps towards the front door.

What he found was what he expected.

A sobbing Tsuna and kids in costumes.

What he didn't expect was for the kids in costumes to be laughing at Tsuna.

"You're scared of us?! What a coward!" The kid in a zombie costume said.

"B-But R-Reborn said you're going to capture me and eat me..." The brunette muttered in between sobs.

"You don't even know what Halloween are? How stupid!" The kids laughed loudly.

More tears cascaded down the brunette's pale cheek, wetting the carpet in the process. Tsuna's head was down and he was flushed red from embarrassment.

"Scram." Reborn took a step forward and glared at all of the kids icily.

The kids who were glared couldn't help but shiver. They held in the tears that were threatening to fell and ran off quickly.

Reborn sighed and closed the door.

Sounds of sobbing and sniffing could still be heard. He turned around and squat down to match the brunette's height.

"They're gone already. Stop crying." The raven said tiredly.

"B-But _*sniffs*_ they're really _*sniffs*_ scary!" Tsuna looked up at Reborn. His eyes were red and puffy from the crying and his cheeks are flushed red.

"Those are not ghosts or monsters." Reborn gave in and started explaining what Halloween really was. He somehow regretted not explaining correctly just now.

"B-But you said-"

"I lied, okay?" Reborn cut him off.

Tsuna stopped crying but he was now pouting. He refused to move from that spot or even look at Reborn. The little brunette wiped away his tears with his fists silently.

"Now what?" The raven asked in annoyance.

"...Mummy said it's not right to lie and..." Tsuna mumbled.

"And?"

"You should say sorry if you lied." Tsuna finished.

_No way am I saying sorry to a little kid. _

_It's been years since I said sorry. I don't even remember who I said sorry to._

_I'm definitely not sayi-_

"I'm sorry." Reborn muttered quickly. The words escaped his mouth when he saw the tears that were threatening to fall out of Tsuna's eyes.

"For?" The brunette looked at him expectantly.

"Lying." Reborn sighed. What has his nephew done to him?

"Good." The brunette took Reborn's fedora off and patted his head with a cheerful grin. "I'm hungry!" The brunette stretched out his arms towards Reborn.

Reborn picked him up and headed towards the kitchen. They had to reheat the food because it turned cold.

* * *

><p><em>*Yawn~*<em>

"Tsuna, go to sleep if you're tired." Reborn said.

"I'm not tired!" Tsuna insisted. He hardly held back a yawn.

"Suit yourself then." Reborn went back to reading his book and Tsuna went back to trying to understand what his uncle is reading. The brunette was now sitting on Reborn's laps.

"What are you reading, Reborn?" Tsuna looked up at his uncle and asked.

"Something you won't understand so I won't tell you." Reborn replied, his attention still on the book.

"You meanie!" Tsuna pouted.

Silence filled the whole room and there was completely no sound at all.

Tsuna snuggled closer to Reborn but the raven pay no mind to it and continued on his reading.

After finishing another three chapter of his book, Reborn was now curious of what his nephew was doing. Tsuna was hardly this quiet. He closed his book and glance down.

Tsuna was already fast asleep, he was clutching on Reborn's suit tightly. His expression was so peaceful and innocent and Reborn had to admit, it really is cute. He looked around and realized he couldn't move without waking him up.

With another sigh, Reborn put his book away and closed his eyes, silently trying to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Nana came home very late that night. She was so surprise to see his little brother with his son so close together, both sleeping with such innocent faces. Tsuna was snuggled very close to Reborn while Reborn's arm was wrapped tightly around the brunette.<p>

A smile tugged on her lips without her realizing it.

She took a camera out and snapped a few photos.

Nana grinned at the thought of showing it to his brother.

* * *

><p><em>~The Next Day~<em>

"So what do you think of Halloween, Tsu-kun?" Nana asked his son with a gentle smile.

"It was really fun, Okaa-san!" Tsuna smiled so brightly at her mother. "Halloween is such a fun celebration! When is the next Halloween, Okaa-san?" The brunette asked excitedly.

Nana chuckled softly and replied. "Next year."

"Awww, that long?" Tsuna pouted. "I wonder if uncle will be here next year..."

"I'll be staying here from now on, I quit the work at Italy." Reborn said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Really?" Tsuna brightened up immediately.

Reborn gave him a small nod.

"Yatta~" Tsuna cheered.

"Ah, I almost forgot. Dear little brother," Nana started.

"What is it?" Reborn raised an eyebrow. His sister hardly calls him 'Dear little brother', and when she does, it often leads to something bad.

"Here's a gift for you as a thanks for taking care of Tsuna." Nana gave him an envelope.

Reborn took it and opened it quickly. He took out the content, it was photographs.

"Nee-san..." Reborn said through gritted teeth.

"And here's your copy, Tsu-kun." Nana gave Tsuna an envelope identical to Reborn's.

Tsuna was really overjoyed with the photo and immediately went to his room to stick it on the wall. When he was done with it, he grinned widely at the photo.

It was the first photo with his uncle.

* * *

><p><strong>End~<strong>

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts!**

**~PurpleCielo1117**


End file.
